Happy Endings
by Hes Her Lobster
Summary: Story about Seth and Summer, post finale. Preparing for the wedding, and preparing for a huge change in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy endings...**_

This just had to be the dress.

She felt like it had been especially made for her, it fitted perfectly and she felt like a princess as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what her fiance would think of it, ofcourse he would love it, as he loved her...so he would love the dress, right?

She had no idea that weddings were this stressful, as a teenager she always thought weddings would be fun to plan, but at the moment it was as hectic as hectic could be. "...You do like this one dont you Sum?", Taylor asked her, who was stood behind her, ..."..I love it. You look beautiful...", she told her.

Summer nodded, "I do love it...it's perfect. I just dont know if we can afford it...".

"Ofcourse you can afford it...Seth will pay a million bucks to make sure your happy, this is your wedding day we're talking about...you only wear this once".

"Exactly, I'll wear it once...so it's a lot of money for a dress".

Taylor shot her a look, "Summer...whats the matter with you? The Summer I used to know would expect to have an expensive dress like this one...believe me, you look beautiful in it...and you should buy it, thats what credit cards are for...it's not like you and Seth arent working".

Summer nodded, "No...your right. I'll get this one then..".

Taylor smiled, "Thats more like it...now, get out of the dress...and I'll go tell the lady that your ready to purchase, then can we go to lunch because I'm starving", she left Summer still standing infront of the mirror.

She wandered back into the dressing room to put back on her normal day clothes, she loved the dress...she really did, but she had a million thoughts in her head right now that the dress seemed to be less important right now, for starters they still didnt have a venue for their wedding which was in 2 days time, and she hadnt seen Seth the whole weekend because he was on his bachelor weekend with Ryan and a few friends from work, she had decided to just have a get together with a few close friends, instead of jetting away to Vegas or somewhere, which is exactly what Seth had gone and done...but she didnt blame him, but she did miss him, a huge lot.

"Are you in there Summer?" Taylor shouted from outside, "I'll wait by the counter...do you need a hand?".

"..no, it's fine. I wont be long...". Summer called back.

There was another few things on Summer's mind, not only was she missing Seth, but she was missing her period. She was almost 2 weeks late, which was definately worrying her, Taylor seemed to think it was down to stress when Summer had confided in her, but Summer knew otherwise, she just didnt feel like herself these days, and it didnt help that she was planning this wedding pretty much by herself this weekend as Seth was having his last weekend of single life fun, not that she minded...but she just felt like everything was forcing on top of her all at once.

When she had left for George 4 years ago, there wasnt a doubt in her mind about her future with Seth, she was the only guy she had ever loved before, and she knew there was no better out there for her, even if Seth could be childish sometimes, and neurotic, she loved him even more.

College had been quite an experience for both of them, but they still saw eachother every other weekend, and it worked for them, and when college terms were over, they spent the whole holiday together just acting like they were 16 again, and they still acted that way now. They had been living in their own apartment for the past 8 months, and there was no better feeling for either of them when they woke up next to eachother, sometimes they woke up on top of eachother..but thats a whole different story.

It had been a year since Seth had proposed to her again, as soon as they were both finished with college, they went on a trip on Seth's new boat that his parents had brought him for his 21st birthday and Seth just popped the question to her as they were sailing away, Summer hadnt hesitated at all, she had been waiting for him to ask her again, seeing as the first time he proposed they both werent quite ready for marriage, but after 8 years together, nothing had ever felt so right before.

_Down on one knee, Seth finally asked her._

_"Summer, you are the only girl I would ever propose to...twice" he joked. _

_He reached into his pocket, revealing a ring. Summer instantly recognised it. "..Oh my god..". she gushed,realising it was the alien ring he had proposed with the first time._

_"...The last time we were engaged, and you told me you werent ready to marry me...you gave me this back, and you told me we might need it one day...well, Summer...if you're ready now, then maybe we can put it to use now?" He asked her. Her eyes widened, as she began to feel overcome with emotion. Seth held her hand, before asking her. "Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"_

_She let out a small cry, but a happy one at that. "...Ofcourse I'll marry you Cohen...", she said without any thought. What was there to think about? "...But this time, no chickening out...". she joked._

_"Hey...last time we were both guilty of that, but this time...I'm not going to turn back on this, I'm asking you to be my wife...I want to spend the rest of my life with you Summer"._

_He slipped the ring on her finger, it only felt like yesterday since he had done that the first time round. "...and dont worry, I'll get you a proper ring...this is just temporary, but it means a lot..it's got some history there for us...and you know I'm a fan of the history!" Seth said._

_"...Can I ask you something Seth?" she asked him_

_"Sure..."_

_She then got down on her knee, giggling slightly. "...Seth Cohen, will you marry me?"_

_He looked at her, trying to remain serious but he couldnt help but find it funny. "Summer...your the only girl I know who would do that...but the answer is...yes, ofcourse"._

_She stood back up, "I just always wanted to see what it was like to propose as a girl..."_

_He smiled, " well now you know"._

_They kissed, only for a moment. "Your making me the happiest guy in the world...do you know that?"._

_She ruffled his hair a little, she loved his hair. _

_"..Glad to be returning the favour, Cohen"._

Summer finished daydreaming, and put her wedding dress back on the hanger, before walking out of the dressing room to purchase her wedding dress.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A gazillion tequila shots later, and Ryan and Seth were finished. They had gone back to their hotel room at 2am, which was quite early considering it was a bachelor party, but they had lost the other guys, when some pole dancers had joined them earlier, Seth was even offered a private dance but somehow, he wasnt interested. He wasnt sure this whole Vegas trip had been a good idea afterall, maybe he should have done what Summer had done, a few pizzas and beers with a few close friends inside, but he felt as a guy that he needed to do the Vegas thing one more time before he made his debut into married life, but he had got it wrong, as he didnt really enjoy it all as much as he did the last time they had came here, "..dude, you turned down a private dance..." Ryan slurred as he struggled taking off his sweater.

"dude...I can get a private dance anytime I want...from Summmmmerrrr...she's my girl, wh-whhy would I look elsewhere?" Seth said, as he climbed into his sheets with all his clothes still on.

Ryan laughed, "...I'm proud of you man, for being so...behaved. but your right, you have your woman...and your gonna marry her next week...so, you dont need a cheap vegas girl sitting on your lap...I completely...totally...understand man..".

Seth wasnt quite sure whether Ryan even knew what he was saying, "You should get some sleep..." Seth told his brother.

"Yeahhh". Ryan said, sounding like he might throw up any minute.

Seth got out of bed, still a little drunk, "I'll get you a bowl...incase you need to hurl" Seth said, putting the bowl beside Ryan who looked unconscious.

He climbed back in bed, not forgetting to kiss his picture of Summer in his wallet, goodnight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At 8am, Seth shot up from his bed.

He had the weirdest dream about Summer, that she told him she didnt love him anymore.

"Dude, are you ok?", Ryan asked him.

"..Yyyeah. I'm ok, just had a weird dream thats all".

He was quite surprised to see that Ryan was up at this hour, "Want some coffee?"

Seth groaned as he threw the covers from his body.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ryan joked.

"..Yeah please. Why are you even up?" Seth asked.

"I feel strangely awake...and I only had 5 hours sleep. But we have to be out of the hotel by 10 anyway, so we might aswell pack up early..."

Seth joined him in the kitchen area, "...I stink". Seth laughed, .."Of booze and cigarettes...and I dont even smoke".

Ryan handed him a cup of coffee, " I've already had a shower, I think the smell of tequila actually woke me up so I had to get out of bed..."

"You were so wasted last night...really I should have been a lot more wasted than you as I'm the groom to be...but I still had fun".

"I got a voice message from Taylor last night, she wants me to go and see her when we get back home, I dont know what she wants to talk about...we havent seen eachother in weeks".

"Maybe she wants to get back together with you..".

Ryan shook his head, "No I dont think so, she made it pretty clear that she couldnt be in a serious relationship right now...we've been on and off for years, but I think it's gonna be off now...for good".

"But would you get back together with her if she asked you?" Seth asked.

"..Oh I dont know. I think a break is good for us right now...but I really dont think she wants to get back, it's probably just something...else".

Seth nodded, but he knew that Ryan loved Taylor, and his casual look wasnt convincing.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go shower..."

Ryan drank his coffee slowly, he began to think about what Seth had said, what if Taylor did want to get back together? What would he do?

He got out his cell, and listened to the message from her again, trying to spot any signs in her voice that might mean she wanted to give it another shot, but he could never read Taylor, ever.

"..Ryan...I hope you and Seth are having a fun weekend in Vegas, I was wondering if you wanted to stop by at my place to...talk. Your probably too drunk right now to even take in anything I have said to you...so I might leave you another message in the morning to remind you again...see you soon". He put down his cell, she didnt seem to be in a bad mood, which was good.

His phone bleeped again, and it was another message from Taylor.

He thought about ringing her back, but he wouldnt know what to say. So he decided he would drop in to see her when they got home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Summer had been awake for a few hours, but she hadnt managed to change out of her bed clothes just yet.

She had gotten a call from Seth half an hour ago, saying they wouldnt be long...she felt like she was going stir crazy on her own in their apartment, but time apart always made it that extra special when they saw eachother again, she had trusted Taylor to take the wedding dress home, so she wouldnt have to hide it from Seth...she believed in tradition, so she didnt want him to see the dress till the wedding day.

On the way home from the mall, she had stopped off at the pharmacy for a home pregnancy test, but she didnt want to take it just yet until she told Seth about it, she figured if she told him she could be first, then he wouldnt be so shocked, but maybe he wouldnt be shocked at all, seeing as they were getting married soon, and they were adults and would probably have children in the next 2 years anyway, he would probably be pleased about it if anything...

They had talked about children before, and Seth had been all gooey eyed when they had talked about having their first baby, and he hadnt hidden the fact that he would want children in the next year possibly, and she had liked that idea, and thats when they had decided to get married this year, before children.

She was feeling a lot more drained this week, but she put that down to all the wedding planning, she closed her eyes for a moment and quickly fell asleep for a few minutes...but then she was woken by the door closing, and when she opened her eyes, he was stood by the sofa looking at her. "Hello baby...", he smiled before settling down next to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"..I've missed you so much" She told him, burying her head into his neck. "How was your weekend?" she asked him.

"It was fun.."

"What did you get upto?". The question every girlfriend would ask her boyfriend if he had been to vegas.

"..You mean, did I sleep with any hookers?" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "I wasnt implying anything Seth...I just want to know what you got upto".

"..Well my lovely Summer, you have nothing to worry about..I didnt even look at another woman, I just wasnt interested...".

She smiled, "I'm not saying you would ever..you know...cheat...but I had to ask, a guy can get a bit carried away in Vegas with all those dirty strippers..".

He put his arm around her, "It was just good to be out with Ryan, we havent been out since forever...so we had a good time, but the other guys went missing so we didnt really see them all night".

"I was going to give you a ring...but I thought you needed your guy time, without me pestering you..".

He began to stroke her hair, "I was actually going to ring you...but I felt ashamed because this was supposed to be my big send off into the married life...and all I could think about was you...".

She gazed up at him, "Well your here now...and I'm glad..." she told him.

"So, did you get any wedding stuff sorted out?" he asked her, "did you go to get your dress fitted?".

"Yeah, everything is working out now...Taylor has my dress at her place, because I dont want you looking at it...the only thing worrying me is the venue...I know we were settled on that old church but turns out they are fully booked on the day we want to get married...so I dont know what else to do, and we only have 2 days..."

Seth pondered for a moment, "I know this mightnt be what we planned out, but how would you feel if we just got married somewhere we dont have to book...like my parents house...we could set the garden out however we want it to be..".

Summer scrunched up her face, "I...well..do you think your parents would mind?".

He shrugged, "I should think not...but we dont even have to ask them, its about what you want...I dont care where this wedding is, aslong as we get married..".

She smiled, "I feel the same...so why dont you ring your parents...", she picked up the phone next to her. "and if they say yes, then I guess we are having our wedding in your parents backyard.." she laughed.

He beamed, "God I love you..", he told her, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it gently.

"I love you too.."she told him, and she got that feeling in her stomach again, the feeling she had been missing for the past 4 days. She wanted to tell him about what had been on her mind the past few days, but she figured she could maybe leave it till after the wedding, there was no point in telling him about it if she still mightnt be pregnant, she didnt want to excite him over nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next Chapter on the way.

I hope you are enjoying it so far, please comment and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor poured out two glasses of wine, "Is white ok?", she asked Ryan who was awkwardly standing at the kitchen counter looking at the floor. "huh?".

"...the wine Ryan, I only have white...you like white right...cos if not I can get some red from the cellar..I could..-" She began to do the famous rambling on that she was always famous for. Ryan stopped her, "No..it's fine, white is fine...but I really should only have one glass because I'm driving home tonight".

Taylor passed him a glass, flashing a smile at him to make him at ease. "Make yourself comfortable...". She told him, sitting herself down on the dining room chair, placing her glass on the table.

He sat opposite her, sipping his wine. "So, Taylor...whats going on?".

She looked across at him, "..I just wanted to catch up with you. I feel like we havent talked since...". she stopped and swallowed. "..I...I just miss you I guess". she told him.

He fidgeted awkwardly.

"How was Vegas?" she asked him, switching the topic of conversation. "Hook up with anybody?" she joked.

"It was...fun. But we were in bed by 2, too many tequila shots. I didnt hook up with anybody...I dont do hookers...". He paused, "...anymore anyway", he joked.

Taylor stood up, holding her glass of wine. "Ryan...I called you over here for a reason, I..."

Ryan interupted her, "Listen, I think I know what your going to say and before you do...", he stood up and walked across the room to where she stood, putting his hand on hers. "Taylor...I miss you too".

She smiled at him, as he squeezed her hand.

"..What happened with us?" Taylor asked him.

Ryan shrugged. "What happens with most couples...we just sort of..."

"Drifted?" Taylor said.

"...yeah. I guess thats what happened" Ryan said, looking disapointed. "thats what always happens with me".

"Listen...how would you feel about going for a drink sometime soon?" She asked him.

"..well Seth and Summer's wedding is in 2 days, so I guess it cant be before then...but I would like that".

She smiled. "Well, we'll be seeing eachother at the wedding anyway..seeing as I'm the maid of honour and your Seth's best man. We sort of have the second most important roles..".

"Has Summer told you about the new arrangements her and Seth made earlier?"

"...Yeah, I think it's great they're doing it at the cohens house. It's ordinary...yet perfect. It's going to be a great day...".

Ryan nodded.

Taylor cleared her throat, before finishing off her wine. For a moment, neither of them said a word, but their exchange of looks said what wasnt being spoken.

Unexpectedly, Ryan kissed her. It felt familiar, yet brand new.

"...Sorry". He said, as the kiss ended. "I didnt plan this...I didnt know what you were bringing me here for, and I didnt really know how I would feel when I saw you again, it's been a while...but I still think that..".

Taylor touched his arm, waiting for him to say what she hoped for him to say. "I still think that... I love you Taylor".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the first time she had overslept in weeks, normally she had to be up at the crack of dawn to start planning the wedding, and making arrangements but now everything was less stressful, making it a lot easier for both of them to find an excuse to lie in eachothers arms for the morning, besides there was a limited amount to plan now, as they had decided to get wed at Mr and Mrs Cohen's house, in the back garden. Fancy that.

Somehow it seemed the perfect way of doing it, with their close friends and family, in the home of Seth's parents who were more like parents to Summer now too.

She lay listening to Seth breathing as he slept, she looked at his face which hadnt changed a bit since they first started dating, he was the same geeky kid she fell in love with, and she couldnt quite believe they were getting married tomorow, and she had the best news to share with him.

She was pregnant.

She had taken the test the day before, on her own as she thought if Seth had of known beforehand about her possibly being pregnant, there would be more pressure and hope on it, so she had kept it quiet, but she still hadnt found the right time to share the news with him, she thought the idea of telling him that he would be a daddy on their wedding day was the best present she could give him.

The first time she had taken a pregnancy test when she was 18, she had been terrified, and she really hoped she wasnt pregnant, because she didnt want to start a family at such a young age, even if it was with the man she loved, it was too soon.

This time however, the sight of the 2 blue lines made her burst with joy.

She looked back at him, as he slept. The temptation to tell him now was almost too much, but she swallowed the temptation, imagining his face tomorow when she told him they were expecting their first baby together, she did fear that he would be mad that she hadnt shared the news with him sooner, but he couldnt possibly stay mad at her, even if he wanted to.

Seth wriggled slightly, and stretched his arms, opening his eyes. "..Hey", he said to her, smiling. "You been awake long?"

She shook her head, "about half an hour...I didnt want to wake you".

He sat up a little, leaning towards her for a morning kiss.

"Good morning.." she smiled, squeezing his cheek a little.

"You know I dont mind you waking me up, I dont like you being awake all on your own.." he said to her, putting his arm around her as they started to cuddle.

.."Well I'm not completely alone.." she said to him. "...you're here..".

If only he knew what she really had meant.

They kissed again, before falling back asleep again in eachothers arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Summer was finding it much harder keeping the news away from Seth, she just wanted to tell him everytime she saw him, so she decided to just spill the beans.

Besides, he would probably guess anyway sooner or later, seeing as she had spent most of the day in the bathroom, throwing her guts up. She had explained to him that it was just nerves for the wedding, but he didnt look so convinced.

Seth was in the kitchen, looking them both lunch. "Hey you.." he said when she joined him, "how are you feeling?".

"I'm...ok, actually...I'm just really ok...Seth, I have something to tell you".

He instantly looked alarmed, "Is everything ok?". He turned towards her, stroking her face. "...You would tell me if something was up, right?".

Summer smiled, "Nothing's up Cohen...".

"Well what is it then?" He asked.

"Seth..I'm pregnant".

She decided it was best to just say it, instead of rambling. There was no easier way to say it.

"Your pregnant?..." He beamed. "I mean...we're going to have..".

" A baby..yes Cohen, we're having a baby!" She shouted, throwing her arms around him.

He didnt say anything else, they just stood and hugged for what felt like an eternity.

He buried his face into her neck, he couldnt quite believe it. They were going to be parents, they were going to have a baby...and they were getting married tomorow.

..."We're having a baby.." Seth said, saying it made the realisation kick in even more.

He held her closer, squeezing her tighter, like he never wanted to let her go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As a little girl, Summer had always wondered how she would feel on her wedding day, and whether it would be as perfect as she had imagined it. But nothing could have prepared her for today.

This was their day, finally.

All those years of being together, and some months apart, they were finally going to become Mr and Mrs Cohen.

"...Summer, sweetie I think your ready". Kirsten said to her to be daughter in law, "You look beautiful..".

Summer had stayed over at Kirsten and Sandy's house, whilst Seth had stayed at their home with his dad and Ryan. "Thank you so much Mrs Cohen, for...well everything...helping me get ready, letting us have our wedding in your back garden..". Summer said, hugging her future mother in law.

Little Sophie Cohen who was sat in Taylors lap, was admiring Summer. "Summer...you look so pretty." Sophie said to her.

Summer walked over to her, Sophie had felt like a younger sister to Summer ever since she had been born. "You know what Sophie...you look pretty too, and if I ever have a little girl...I would want her to be like you". Summer said to her. Sophie hugged her big sister, "When you have a little girl...then I'll have somebody to play with too..". Sophie smiled.

"Taylor, can you go and see if everything is ready outside, then we can get this wedding started..." Kirsten announced, smiling at Summer who looked both nervous and excited.

Sophie went with Taylor, leaving Kirsten and Summer alone in the bedroom. "Are you feeling ok sweetie?" Kirsten asked her, "It's absolutely normal to feel nervous, trust me...".

Summer nodded, "I'm fine...I've just got butterflies. I just wanna get out there now..."

"I'm sure Seth is waiting for you now. Before we go down...I just want to say to you that, I couldnt have wished for a more perfect girl for my son, you two are going to be so happy together..".

Summer felt a tear forming in her eye, "Oh...you'll get me crying and we havent even started yet!", she said.

Kirsten smiled, "There will be a lot of crying today...but all happy tears ofcourse.."

"Can you keep a secret?" Summer asked Mrs Cohen.

"Sure..."

"..Just to make this day even more special for you, as it will be for me and Seth...well, I'm pregnant...we're going to have a baby". She told her.

Kirsten almost burst with excitement, "..Congratulations, oh my god...I'm going to be a grandmother...Sandy will be over the moon too. I'll keep it a secret for now though...lets just get down there and get you two married, before you embark on this next chapter of your life...and believe me Summer, it's the best part".

They hugged once more, "You guys...everybody's ready downstairs". Taylor announced, "here..." she handed the bouquet of flowers to Summer for her to hold.

"Ready?" Kirsten asked.

Summer nodded, glancing once more in the mirror. "Ready...".

Ofcourse she was ready, she had been ready her entire life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seth stood next to Ryan, his hands were shaking he was that nervous. The past few days, he had been fine, no nerves or anything but today it had hit him what was really happening, a part of him probably didnt believe he was stood there waiting for Summer, the girl he had loved for so long...he sometimes woke up feeling that he had to be the luckiest guy on earth. And now they were going to be joined by a little Cohen, he felt even luckier.

"..Seth, I just wanna say...how happy I am for you, your finally marrying Summer...and I just feel..". Ryan was never good with words, "..you know what I mean", then he gave him a hug. "Thanks Ryan...".

He turned to his mother and father who were standing with Sophie, his little sister who seemed to be growing more everyday, she was smiling at him adoringly, like little sisters do with their big brothers. She was just excited to be getting Summer as her older sister. Kirsten smiled at her son, proudly. Sandy just winked at his son, as though to say 'get in there son'.

Just then, he saw the guests stand up.

And there she was, walking slowly towards him with her beautiful flowers, and her beautiful dress. His eyes couldnt move away from this beautiful picture that was his wife to be, he couldnt believe how much he loved her, and how much he wanted to make her happy, because thats exactly what she had done for him.

Summer felt like her knees were shaking so bad that everybody else could see, why was she feeling so nervous when it was so simple just to walk towards him and marry him, the guy she loved and always had loved. Gosh he looked so handsome, she could have cried right there.

A part of her felt a little sad, because her father wasnt there to walk her down the aisle, but since his move to New York with his work, they hadnt seen eachother much at all, and when she had told him about the wedding he told her that he couldnt make it, for some reason...ofcourse she had been disapointed, and quite confused...but nothing was going to ruin today.

Everybody's eyes were on her, she was getting closer to Seth now that she could see his expression, he looked nervous too, but he was smiling.

And then, she did something so unplanned, but so Summer.

She pulled out her tongue at him, she didnt know why she did it but he seemed to find it quite funny. She noticed that he had glanced quickly at her stomach area, she had a feeling he had told Ryan as he seemed to look at her differently too, but maybe that was just because she was getting married, people tended to look at the bride in a special way.

She reached the alter, and passed the flowers to Taylor, she giggled as she held them, remembering what it meant to be the girl who the flowers got passed to.

Seth grabbed hold of her hand, and they both stood next to eachother, ready to get married. He squeezed her hand gently, but in a way that soothed her.

The guests behind them began to sit down, and everybody grew silent. Taylor looked beside her, to where Ryan was standing...he gave her a knowing look, she didnt know exactly what the look meant, but it definately meant something. She returned the look, shyly before looking quickly away to look at the bride and groom.

At that moment, it felt like the whole world had stopped. Seth looked at Summer, she looked just like a princess.

"Ready to be a Cohen?" he whispered into her ear, just before the rabbi began to speak.

She giggled, hearing it felt even better. She was going to be an official cohen in just a matter of minutes, "I sure am...cohen". she smiled, and at that very moment she saw the previous years flash before her, and she began to see the future years come before her, her eyes began to fill up as they both turned back, neither of them could wait to just say those two words, "I do".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enjoy?

Only one more chapter to go. Comments appreciated, thank you.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**17 months later**

Summer was sleeping upstairs, something she didnt get to do very much these days.

She could hear Seth talking, occasionally singing.

They had been at their new home now for just over a year, they had bought the house a month or two after the wedding, after taking a 3 week honeymoon, Paris the first week, then they spent 2 weeks in Bermuda then they came home to a whole new life, a married one.

Summer had just started to show when they moved into the house, Seth treated her everyday like they were still on their honeymoon, he was ever so protective of her, even more so when she was carrying their baby.

She heard the sound of cries downstairs, _dont get up, Seth will handle the baby, _she told herself, closing her eyes again...but she couldnt seem to rest. Being a mother just made her feel like she shouldnt be sleeping, she should be watching over their baby. _You need sleep Summer, dont get up...Seth is fine with the baby, _she told herself again. She heard the cries get louder, but then they stopped. _See, Seth can manage on his own. Stay in bed. _ So she closed her eyes, for a few moments...but then she found herself concentrating too much on going to sleep, that she couldnt quite get to sleep.

_Oh this is hopeless. _She said outloud this time, throwing the sheets off her and climbing off the bed.

"Your being awfully good for Daddy, I told your Mummy I would manage you just fine...and you know Daddy is always right..".

Baby Grace cooed at her daddy, her eyes were so big, brown like both him and Summer's. "Your so beautiful Grace, yes you are. For somebody so beautiful, your nappies arent so pretty..". he joked, holding his nose to avoid the smell.

He picked his daughter up from the changing table, he often had wondered what he would be like as a father, often he had doubted he could ever father a child, because sometimes he still acted like a child, but he had been managing perfectly, "I'll give you a feed...but it's not the real thing, because your mummy is resting...so she's left you a bottle in the fridge, it'll taste just the same, i'm sure", he told her. She began to wriggle in his arms, "Hey...cmon now Grace" he said, carrying her into the kitchen.

Summer walked down the stairs, there was no point in sleeping these days unless Grace was sleeping also, not because she didnt trust Seth with her, but it was just a motherly thing she had adapted.

She walked into the kitchen, to see Seth feeding their daughter. He was definately learning how to handle Grace lately, "..Heyy" she smiled, yawning.

He turned around to see his wife, "You didnt get any sleep? I tried to make a deal with Grace to be quiet...but I dont think she's grasping the idea of what a deal means just yet.." he joked.

Summer sat down next to him, looking at Grace who was enjoying her lunch. "I just cant seem to settle lately...I keep thinking about her".

Seth took the bottle out of Grace's mouth when she had finished, he held her up now facing her to Summer. "Say hi to Mummy.."., he passed her to Summer.

"Hello my little princess...". she held her now, it was weird because everytime she held her, she got a feeling in her stomach that she couldnt quite explain.

Seth stood up, "why dont we go and sit down in the other room?".

Summer followed him, holding Grace, rocking her gently from side to side to send her to sleep.

Seth sat down on the sofa, and Summer sat next to him. "She looks so peaceful..." he said, putting his arm around Summer and gazing at his daughter.

Summer smiled, "I sometimes look at her, and I still feel so overcome with love...you know?".

Seth nodded, "It is the most wonderful thing, being a parent. I always wondered why my mum and dad ever put up with me sometimes..but now I know why, because even now...when Grace is just a few months old, I feel like she has been with us forever...and I just know that everything we both do, is going to be for Grace from now on".

She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love her so much...I didnt think it was possible to love such a little person so much".

"I know what you mean, she's just...she's just Grace". he said, kissing the top of Summer's head.

They both just sat there, staring at their little girl. Moments like this were those moments they both wished to remember when they grew old, "I sometimes think things are too perfect sometimes.." Summer said to him, "like...how can we be so happy?".

"Because...we just deserve to be this happy. I think everybody deserves to be this happy at some stage in their lives...".

"But not everybody does, right". Summer said, she had been thinking a lot about Marissa lately, what she had missed out on, what had been stolen from her best friend that night she had died.

"No..your right, not everybody does". Seth said, knowing exactly who she was referring to, "but we are lucky to have had these memories...and everyday we have with Grace is like a new adventure, when she starts to walk..talk...everything"., he stroked his little girls head, she had a lot of hair for a baby.

Summer moved a little closer to Seth, "I wish we could stay this way forever".

"Well, we could...but it would get a little boring as time went on" he joked.

"You always have to ruin it..dont you Cohen?".

He loved the way she still called him that, even though she was now a Cohen, maybe he should start calling her Cohen too.

The bell rang, "Is that Ryan?", she asked.

Seth nodded, "I told him he could pop round..."

Summer got up, and put Grace in her crib. "Sweet dreams Grace", she said, wrapping her up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey man," Ryan said, hugging his brother.

"Good to see you..". Seth said, " and Taylor, you look different...haircut?". he joked.

Taylor laughed, "ha-ha very funny Seth, I like how you find my gain of weight hilarious...but not long to go now...thank god". She said, patting her bump.

Summer greeted them in the hall, "Taylor...look at you. Your even bigger than I was with Grace".

Ryan hugged Summer, "...and Ryan, I hope your looking after Taylor, these next few weeks are the hardest..".

Taylor looked at her, with alarm. "...But dont worry, it's all worth it" Summer reassured her.

Seth and Ryan walked into the kitchen together, whilst Taylor and Summer wandered off into the sitting room, "She has grown so much since the last time I saw her...she is so beautiful Summer". Taylor said as she looked at Grace.

Summer helped Taylor sit herself down, "I feel as big as a house..". Taylor moaned.

"I've been there..dont worry, you'll feel better soon..".

"When the baby is out, yes...but I have to go through the trauma of having this baby first...". Taylor said, rubbing her belly.

"Let me get you a drink..and we can catch up ok?" Summer said, walking off into the kitchen.

Ryan passed her, as he was walking into the sitting room to join Taylor.

Seth was grabbing beers from the fridge, "We're only having one or two...", Seth told her.

She walked towards him, and grabbed his face to kiss him. She didnt know where it came from, but she felt like she hadnt done that for a while. "What was that for?". he said, looking surprised. Lately, they were more of a cuddly couple, since Grace had been born.

"...I love you dont I?", she reminded him.

He kissed her back, "...Well I love you too...Cohen".

She looked up at him, "huh? thats what I call you...".

He laughed, "well technically, as you are a Cohen now too, I am entitled to call you that aswell...".

"Oooh, somebody's being smart, well you can call me that..I have no problem with that". She told him.

They kissed again, maybe it was because they knew Ryan and Taylor were with Grace, they felt like they could act this way now. "Maybe we could just ditch Ryan and Taylor, and just head upstairs, Grace is asleep..sure they can handle her if she wakes up" Seth suggested.

Summer laughed, "We cant do that...they are our guests, and besides...there's plenty of time for that sort of thing...Cohen". she smiled, grabbing his butt. She laughed, "Come on then...we cant leave the guests waiting".

So, Summer was back. And it seemed he was maybe going to get lucky tonight. He grabbed the beers and headed into the sitting room, where they were talking about labour and stretchmarks, Ryan seemed to look a little uncomfortable, but pleased that Seth had joined him so they could talk about something they could both relate to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It was good to catch up today" Summer said, as they were just getting ready for bed.

Grace was asleep in her crib, and even though they were both really wanting to rekinkle their sex life, they both knew it wasnt a good idea to have sex with their daughter in the room, she may not know anything about sex, but Summer had told him straight, "Not when Grace is with us.".

So Seth had asked Ryan and Taylor to babysit Grace for them next weekend, so they would definately be able to have a romantic night in, "It'll do them good to mind Grace, to get some practise in for when they have their baby...Taylor looks like she's about to pop any minute, but she's not due for another month, is she?".

"No, but she could always go early...I suppose. Maybe we should ask your parents to mind Grace instead, incase Taylor goes into labour.." She suggested.

Seth nodded, "maybe your right, but whatever happens...I'm making sure we have next Saturday night alone...". He said, wrapping his arms around her as she got dressed. Her body didnt have a mark of pregnancy left on her, she definately cleaned up good. He began to kiss her neck, "Saturday better come quick.." he whispered into her ear.

They kissed for a moment, knowing it wouldnt go any further.

Summer put up her latest picture of Grace up on the wall in the picture frame Taylor had bought them, "this wall is going to be covered soon..".

Seth helped her nail the picture into the wall.

Summer looked at the other pictures on the wall, mainly of Grace, and two of themselves, from when they were much younger, and one from their honeymoon, and there was the montage that Summer had made Seth all those years ago, with pictures of couples in. "..hey..I told you we would make it into the couple montage", she said to him.

He looked at the montage, with pictures of his parents and other couples, and right in the middle where she had once left empty, was now the picture of them from their wedding day.

"I always knew we would anyway.." he told her.

"...Actually, so did I". she said.

They definately had made it, into the montage, and made it to where they had always wanted to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it, this fic is now complete. It's only quite short, but I hope you liked it.

Rachel. xx


End file.
